Earthian 718
by Noisulli
Summary: The number means nothing. Chihaya looks more into his black wings and makes friends along the way. Not much of a summary but I think it's good. Please R&R.


This is my first fanfic over this anime show. It might not be that great since I wrote this a long time ago. I hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Chihaya or Kagetsuya but I do own the ones that you've never heard of.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Friends of Mysterious Position  
  
It was morning and Chihaya went out on the porch to look at the sky.  
  
"Chihaya, breakfast is ready!" Kagetsuya yelled from the table.  
  
Chihaya sat down and started eating. He said, "Kagetsuya, what are you going to do today."  
  
"It just depends on what ever happens," Kagetsuya said who was the first to finish his breakfast.  
  
"Well, then can I go walk around town?" Chihaya asked who finally finished his food.  
  
Kagetsuya picked up the dishes and said, "I guess it would be alright for you to go into town. Just don't get lost."  
  
"I won't!" Chihaya yelled running out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihaya made sure he brought plenty of money just incase he would need it. He visited every store and went to the pet shop to play with the animals there.  
  
"What kind of animal is that?" Chihaya asked pointing at a parrot.  
  
"It's a parrot. Go ahead and say hello to it," the store lady said.  
  
"Okay, then. Hello," Chihaya said to the bird.  
  
"Hello," the parrot said moving its head from side to side.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha!" Chihaya and the store lady laughed.  
  
After that he decided to get something to eat. He walked to the nearest restaurant and ordered his food. He finished his food while looking at the sky.  
  
Then he thought, "Where am I exactly?"  
  
He pulled out his map and tried looking for the restaurant on it. "Uh, excuse me. Do you know where I'm at on this map?" Chihaya asked the waiter.  
  
"Well, for one thing you have the wrong map," the waiter said handing Chihaya his check.  
  
"What? That can't be," Chihaya said handing the money to the waiter.  
  
"Just wait here and I'll get a map for you," the waiter said walking away.  
  
Chihaya waited for about five minutes until the waiter came back and handed him a map.  
  
"There you go," the waiter said. "We're here. If you want to get back to the city that's on that map you'll have to take that road. Just follow everything else to get there, and you're home free."  
  
Chihaya thanked the waiter by giving him some money, but he refused. Chihaya was finding where everything was until it started to rain. The rain left marks on the map that made it hard to read. He was soon lost again. The rain got harder and Chihaya looked at all the buildings to see where he could stay at for the night.  
  
Chihaya walked into what looked like a church. He walked down the aisle and saw someone kneeling down praying. The young man had short blue hair and wore blue jean pants and a red shirt under a brown trench coat. Chihaya walked down to the row where the young man was praying at, showed the sign of the cross, and sat down.  
  
The young man showed the sign of the cross to end his prayer and sat down next to Chihaya.  
  
"Hi, my name is Chihaya. What's yours," Chihaya asked looking at the boy.  
  
"It's Charlie. I've never seen you here before," the young man said looking to him with his jet black eyes. "You must be lost."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Chihaya asked.  
  
"No one comes here on Thursday but me," Charlie said.  
  
"Why are you the only one who comes?" Chihaya asked.  
  
"It's the only day I can come. I'm the only one, because every one fears me for what I do," Charlie said looking at his hands. "I come here for forgiveness."  
  
"Can I ask you what you do?" Chihaya asked.  
  
"You just did, but I won't tell you," Charlie said. "I'm sorry. What do you do for a living?"  
  
"Uh, if I told you, you wouldn't believe me," Chihaya said.  
  
"Try me," Charlie said smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm an angel with black wings," Chihaya said.  
  
"If you're an angel than I'm an assassin," Charlie said. "I believe you. Do you believe me?"  
  
"How could you kill people for a living?" Chihaya asked looking straight at Charlie.  
  
"That is a good question. I don't even know myself," Charlie said. "That's why I come here for forgiveness."  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that. I don't know. I better get going now," Chihaya said standing up and walking down the aisle.  
  
"Wait! Will I ever see you again?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I doubt it," Chihaya said walking out the door and into the rain.  
  
"Then at least stay at my apartment for the night," Charlie said putting his coat over Chihaya.  
  
"I guess that would be okay," Chihaya said following Charlie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Kagetsuya was waiting at the table with dinner made.  
  
"Where are you, Chihaya? You said you wouldn't be late," Kagetsuya said. "He will regret it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charlie and Chihaya made it to the apartment soak in wet. Charlie walked into the restroom and turned on the hot water.  
  
"You can go take a shower if you want," Charlie said pointing to the restroom. "I guess you can wear some of my clothes."  
  
"Thank you," Chihaya said grabbing the clothes and towels from Charlie.  
  
After Chihaya was done taking a shower, Charlie quickly took one himself. Charlie walked out smiling at Chihaya.  
  
"You can sleep on my bed," Charlie said pointing to his room.  
  
"Then where will you sleep?" Chihaya asked walking into the room.  
  
"On the couch of course," Charlie said grabbing a blanket.  
  
"I should be the one sleeping on the couch," Chihaya said.  
  
"Don't start arguing. You're the guest," Charlie said.  
  
"Okay. Good night," Chihaya said waving as he got into the bed.  
  
"Good night, Chihaya. I'm going to stay up just a little bit longer," Charlie said grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.  
  
"On further news, there were two bodies found dead by the harbor this morning. The police our looking in to it to see who was the one responsible for the killings," the news announcer said.  
  
The phone rang, and Charlie looked up at it. He stood up and walked over to the phone.  
  
He picked up the phone and answered, "Hello."  
  
"You know who it is. I have another job for you if you're willing to take it. This time I'll pay double," the voice said. "Meet me in thirty minutes at the usual spot. Bye."  
  
Charlie hung up the phone, flipped off the TV, and put on his shoes. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Chihaya saw Charlie leave and since he was curious he put on his shoes and quickly ran out the door after him.  
  
"Where could he be going at this time of the night?" Chihaya asked making sure he followed close but far from Charlie.  
  
"This is the place," Charlie said to himself opening the door.  
  
Inside there were people wearing black suits with guns in their hands. Charlie walked up to one of the men. Chihaya looked to the side and saw a ladder. He climbed it up to the roof and watched through one of the windows up there.  
  
"So you decided to come after all," a man said. "This is your next target."  
  
Charlie caught the papers thrown to him. He looked at the picture and said, "When will I have to kill him?"  
  
"Tomorrow," the man said pulling out a map. "This is the place where we will set him up. While we are talking to him, you can get set up. You can set yourself at any of these three places."  
  
Chihaya pushed against the window, so he could see correctly. Then there was a crack, and Chihaya found himself falling and landing on one of the men.  
  
The man ordered, "Grab him! He must have heard everything that we were talking about. Shoot him!"  
  
"No, don't. Charlie, help me," Chihaya said.  
  
"Charlie, do you know this guy?" the man asked holding out his gun to Chihaya.  
  
"Yeah, he's my friend," Charlie said signaling to let Chihaya go.  
  
"Then is it safe for him to know what you're doing?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay. I better get going now. I'm really tired," Charlie said grabbing Chihaya by the arm and walking out the door.  
  
Chihaya and Charlie were far away from the building, when Charlie slammed Chihaya against the wall of another building.  
  
"What do you think you were doing following me!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"I just wanted to know where you were going," Chihaya said.  
  
"You could have been killed!" Charlie yelled to Chihaya.  
  
"Are you really going to do it? Are you going to kill that guy in the picture?" Chihaya asked.  
  
"Chihaya, you have to understand that this is my job. There's nothing you can do to change that," Charlie said letting go of Chihaya.  
  
"Charlie, I'm sorry," Chihaya said.  
  
Charlie began walking and stopped to look back at Chihaya. "Are you coming or not."  
  
They made it back to the apartment and went to sleep. It took awhile for Charlie, since he couldn't stop thinking about what he had to do the next day.  
  
Charlie woke up with Chihaya standing right over him looking down at him.  
  
Charlie sat up and said, "What? Why are you staring at me?"  
  
"I made breakfast," Chihaya said. "So when do you have to kill him?"  
  
Charlie put his fork down and said, "Do you need help in getting home?"  
  
"Yes, if it wouldn't be a problem for you," Chihaya said grabbing his things.  
  
"Then let's go," Charlie said putting on his coat and walking out the door.  
  
Charlie led the way to Chihaya's apartment. They finally made it and Charlie said good-bye. Charlie started to walk away when Chihaya ran to him.  
  
"Charlie, wait! Will I ever see you again?" Chihaya asked getting in front of Charlie.  
  
"I doubt it," Charlie said shoving Chihaya out of his way. "See ya."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihaya went up to his apartment and walked inside. He walked over to the couch and sat down.  
  
Kagetsuya walked in and said, "Where have you been?"  
  
"Well, I got lost, and made a new friend, who now hates me," Chihaya said holding his head.  
  
"Why does he hate you?" Kagetsuya asked who walked over to Chihaya and sat next to him.  
  
"I almost got myself killed, and he covered for me," Chihaya said.  
  
"What does he do that almost got you killed?" Kagetsuya asked.  
  
"He's an assassin, and he's going to kill someone tonight," Chihaya said.  
  
"Then we have to stop him. Do you know where he will kill the guy?" Kagetsuya asked.  
  
"By the warehouses," Chihaya said.  
  
"Then let's get going," Kagetsuya said. "We can find out where he will be setting up and wait for him there."  
  
Chihaya and Kagetsuya ran to the subway that was headed to the city that they wanted to go to. They soon found the warehouses around nightfall.  
  
"He should be coming any time soon," Chihaya said looking at his watch.  
  
"I sure hope so," Kagetsuya said crossing his arms.  
  
"There he is," Chihaya said pointing to the roof of one of the other warehouses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Charlie was standing there with a suitcase in his hands looking at the ground below.  
  
"I can't believe I'm actually doing this," Charlie said pulling out his sniper.  
  
Charlie put the gun on the stand and got it ready at the spot where the guy would be. He looked around and saw Chihaya looking at him from another roof.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Charlie said signaling Chihaya to go away.  
  
Chihaya nodded no to Charlie, and Charlie got mad. Charlie made a fist until he saw Kagetsuya.  
  
Charlie was about to say something when he heard voices. His target was down there with the guys putting him into position. Charlie looked at Chihaya and then got into position to shoot the target.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He's really going to do it, Kagetsuya," Chihaya said.  
  
"Follow me," Kagetsuya said leading Chihaya to the other warehouse.  
  
Kagetsuya was running while holding Chihaya's hand. They ran up the stairs as quickly as they could when they saw something shiny catch their eye.  
  
"Kagetsuya, what is that?" Chihaya asked looking out the window.  
  
"It's another assassin," Kagetsuya said. "He must be after your friend."  
  
Chihaya made it to the end of the stairs and opened the door. Charlie looked at him with anger in his eyes. Kagetsuya walked out and stood beside Chihaya.  
  
"Get down you two," Charlie whispered with anger still in his eyes.  
  
"Are you really going to shoot that guy down there?" Chihaya asked crawling over to Charlie.  
  
"Chihaya, just shut up," Charlie said.  
  
"But, Charlie," Chihaya said.  
  
"Charlie, right? We just came to warn you that there is another assassin stationing himself over there," Kagetsuya said pointing to the top of another warehouse.  
  
"Oh, you don't have to worry about him. He positions his gun at me to make sure I do my job," Charlie said. "He already shot at me once to make sure his gun worked."  
  
"Since you're safe, I guess we should be going now," Kagetsuya said. "Are you coming, Chihaya?"  
  
"Yes," Chihaya said standing up with sadness in his voice.  
  
"It looks like I'm on," Charlie said looking through the scope on his gun. "3.2."  
  
"No!" yelled Chihaya pushing Charlie right when he pulled the trigger.  
  
There was a gunshot that hit one of the windows of the other warehouses. The men and the target looked around and started to scatter. The assassin from the other warehouse looked through his sniper ready to shoot.  
  
"Chihaya, what have you done!" Charlie yelled grabbing Chihaya by the shoulders.  
  
"Hey, let him go," Kagetsuya said.  
  
"You stupid idiot!" Charlie yelled as he looked behind himself. Then he yelled, "Chihaya, watch out!"  
  
There was another gunshot that hit Charlie this time.  
  
"Ah!" Charlie yelled grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"Charlie, are you going to be alright?" Chihaya asked holding Charlie up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit! Why did he have to get in the way," the assassin said running down the stairs with his gun in his hand to get to the other warehouse.  
  
It took awhile, but the assassin finally got to the top of the warehouse with everyone on it. He ran through the door and everyone looked at him.  
  
"Charlie, are you okay? I was aiming for him, and you decided to be the hero and get in the way," the assassin said walking over to Charlie.  
  
"Well, he is my friend," Charlie said standing himself up. "This is coming out of your paycheck. I guess we'll have to reschedule the killing, because of him."  
  
"Oh, well. I guess I'm not getting paid tomorrow. Let's go, Charlie. Your arm will be as good as new tomorrow," the assassin said.  
  
The assassin helped Charlie go down the stairs and into the car. Chihaya and Kagetsuya got a ride home and said good-bye.  
  
Charlie got Chihaya's attention and said, "Chihaya, let's meet each other once a week on Thursday."  
  
"At the church," Chihaya said waving good-bye.  
  
Charlie nodded yes and waved good-bye.  
  
Chihaya got ready for the dinner made by Kagetsuya. They sat down at the table and ate.  
  
"So what do you say about Earthians who kill other Earthians for a living," Kagetsuya said.  
  
"I don't know. I think it's wrong, but there is nothing I can do to change that," Chihaya said.  
  
"You are trying to find the positive things about Earthians. Is this considered one of them?" Kagetsuya asked chewing the food he had in his mouth.  
  
"You know it's negative, and you can report it to Archangel Michael," Chihaya said looking out the window.  
  
Kagetsuya put down his fork and said, "You know I wouldn't do that to you."  
  
"You're just saying that," Chihaya said standing up and walking out the door with his jacket.  
  
"Chihaya, where are you going? Come back," Kagetsuya said chasing after him.  
  
Chihaya ran until he got tired. He bought something to drink from a nearby store and tried to avoid Kagetsuya. Kagetsuya got fed up and went home knowing that Chihaya would come back.  
  
Chihaya walked into a bar and listened to everyone talk. He stayed there for about ten minutes and was about to walk out when he heard someone talk about angels.  
  
He listened to what they said and ran home to tell Kagetsuya. He ran to the door and quickly opened it.  
  
"Kagetsuya, guess what I heard?" Chihaya said smiling.  
  
***END***  
  
I hope you like it. Please send me a review and have a Merry Christmas!  
~~ Noi ~~ 


End file.
